Plays have matured from conventional physical types (e.g., erector sets or tinker plays) to video games and similar pure electronic games. Unfortunately, many experts believe that video games provide no educational benefit and encourage anti-social or violent behavior. Accordingly, many parents are hesitant to purchase such games. On the other hand, most educational games tend to bore children and therefore do not provide a desired level of teaching.
Thus, there is a need for an interactive, modern play that educates and entertains children.